


Give Me a Sign

by hbdragons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Letters, Near Death Experiences, Storm's End (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbdragons/pseuds/hbdragons
Summary: Gedry has been in Storm’s End for three years now. He’s well respected but lonely. The new Maester arrives with new knowledge from the capital and a whole book of tales from the West, written by the Sea Wolf.“My Lord, there’s been a message”, the Maester begins, interrupting Gendry’s morning ritual of reading a new chapter of Arya’s book of travels.“It can wait until after I’ve broken my fast, surely?” Gendry grumbles but looks up then gapes dumbly.





	1. Wings of Change

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible I can add to this, if anyone's interested. This was one of my first ideas after the whole West of Westeros idea.
> 
> Any prompts/ ideas you wanna see - please leave a comment, I'll work it into the story.
> 
> The story functions as complete as it is now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gedry has been in Storm’s End for three years now. He’s well respected but lonely. The new Maester arrives with new knowledge from the capital and a whole book of tales from the West, written by the Sea Wolf. 
> 
> “My Lord, there’s been a message”, the Maester begins, interrupting Gendry’s morning ritual of reading a new chapter of Arya’s book of travels.
> 
> “It can wait until after I’ve broken my fast, surely?” Gendry grumbles but looks up then gapes dumbly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the first version and I'll be adding to the story since I've had several new ideas since posting.
> 
> This is my take on what's West of Westeros.

Gedry has been in Storm’s End for three years now. He’s well respected but lonely. The new Maester he asked for, since the previous one had died during the war, arrives with new knowledge from the capital and a whole trunk, full of books of tales from the West, written by the Sea Wolf. The Maester told Gendry that they had been initially journals, separated in many parts but numbered so it was easy to copy them into one, then more leather bound books to make the reading easier and protect the information inside. The Maester had asked for and Gendry had happily allowed the hire of several scribes to make more copies, some to be stored at Storm's End. Some to be sent to Winterfell and even further North. 

“My Lord, there’s been a message”, the Maester begins, as soon as he is granted entrance to Lord Gendry's solar, interrupting Gendry’s morning ritual of reading a new chapter of Arya’s book of travels.

“It can wait until after I’ve broken my fast, surely?” Gendry grumbles, even though he'd finished eating but not the chapter and duty awaited soon after - he had to go to hear petitions in an hour. But then he looks up and gapes dumbly.

“There’s been a letter, my Lord, and this bird has brought it”, the Maester continues. He can see the Lord is distracted so he pets the birds chest as he waits for his lord to gets his wits back.

“I have never seen such a bird, what exactly is it?” Gendry finds his words at last. He gets up and presents his fingers to the creature and it coos at him before pronouncing him,

“Gendry”, before cooing again and ruffling its beautiful plumage.

He’s shocked silent yet again and dumbly pets the bird on its chest. The bird simply preens in reaction.

“He’s a parrot, my Lord, from the Islands of Aepronys. It is in chapter 76 of that book, my Lord”, the Maester says, indicating the book left open on the table. 

“But how did he get here? And you said a letter came, with the bird?” Gendry remembered to ask, still confused. 

“When I was in the Citadel, it was how the Sea Wolf would communicate with her brother, the King. There’s a pair of these birds, you see …” the Maester was saying but Gendry had already stopped listening.

“I will come talk to you after I have read the letter, thank you Maester”, Gendry now has more questions than ever, but he needs to read the letter right now.

Once left alone, Gendry sits down and reads, before closing the scroll and crying happy tears, bewildered but finally hopeful for the future. He opens Arya’s letter again to read through it once more.

_Gendry,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am coming home, in just under six moons. I have sent your Maester instructions of how to care for Gendry, he’s the parrot you’ve hopefully seen. He’s a lovely bird, his mate is here with me. I will send her off to find him, with a letter detailing when the ship will reach Westeros, as soon as four moons from now. Hopefully Gentry and his mate can be reunited and thrive in the Stormlands, as after they’ve learnt the journey to King’s Landing and the Stormlands it would be impossible to send them across the sea._

_Give Gendry a pat for me, tell him to be patient._

_Arya._


	2. Leave a Light On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Lord, you have to go back inside, it isn’t safe!” Davos fairly screams at Gendry, not that the lad listens. The storms close to Storm’s End are always violent, but with winter here it is near suicide.
> 
> They had to sail here because one of the lords had managed to kick up enough of a fuss that he’s needed to be sent to Storm’s End’s dungeon after his plot was unmasked and his attack fought back.
> 
> Now Gendry had to reach Storm’s End in one piece and with him on deck in the middle of one of the worst storms Davos had ever had the misfortune to be in, Davos seriously considers clubbing him over the head and dumping him below deck until the worst passes.

“My Lord, you have to go back inside, it isn’t safe!” Davos fairly screams at Gendry, not that the lad listens. The storm close to Storm’s End are always violent, but with winter here it is near suicide.

They had to sail here because one of the lords had managed to kick up enough of a fuss that he’s needed to be sent to Storm’s End’s dungeon after his plot was unmasked and his attack fought back.

Now Gendry had to reach Storm’s End in one piece and with him on deck in the middle of one of the worst storms Davos had ever had the misfortune to be in, Davos seriously considers clubbing him over the head and dumping him below deck until the worst passes.

“I’ll tie a rope to myself, but I can help. I won’t, I can’t simply sit around”, Gendry screams back. 

He’s right of course, he can help, so Davos cusses and then directs him where his strength would be most useful, not before winding a length of rope around his middle and refrains from smacking sense into him.

-//-

They survive, barely, the ship ends up sinking but that’s true for most ships that sail to Storm’s End. They’re soaking wet, miserable but alive. Nearly all the crew made it and for the ones who did not, Gendry has promised himself he’ll send the families enough wages to see them through the winter.

Once the lookouts find them, they’re on their way to safety but Gendry looks back at the ship. It hasn’t sunk yet but it’s only a matter of time. It got dashed against the rocks. The rocks that, outside of storms, are well known and easily avoided. Gendry thinks there should be a way to avoid them, even in storms. He’d have to ask his maester. And Bran, probably.

-//-

What the Maester and Bran offer as far as advice seems mad and not mad at all, or perhaps Gendry is so heartsick that any distraction would help. Either way, within a fortnight, he has asked for stonemasons and builders, for laborers and any man willing to learn but also willing to live at sea to join him. They were about to start building the biggest lighthouse at sea that Westeros had ever seen.

The project relied on several things, not least of which money - that Bran was only to willing to provide. They needed the stonemasons to start work as soon as possible. Also, they needed the workers to start work on the house on stilts that Bran had recommended. It would be years before everything was to be finished.

In that time, Gendry had sharped all the tools used, had overseen both the construction and the design of the interior. At his Maester’s insistence and with Bran’s insight, they asked for a massive glass device be built - in sections to reflect the fire burning at the heart of the lighthouse. The lighthouse would be lived in, and had comfortable rooms both for the lighthouse keeper and his family. It was secure, warm and comfortable inside and would protect ships from being dashed against the rock it had been built on - Gendry called it Safe Haven.

-//-

The lighthouse tower saves Arya’s life when she returns to Westeros. She had sent Arya ahead to announce their arrival but a storm had chased them since then. It had been a perilous journey back and some of her crew were desperate for rest while the other like madmen, enjoyed the constant buffering by the wind and sea spray. Without the warm guiding light of the tower they wouldn’t have had time to turn and circle it.

Arya finally breathed a little easier when she saw Gendry. He had Arya on one shoulder and she seemed to be preening his hair for him. Amusingly, he was letting her. Arya’s smile was so big she felt a little foolish, thankfully Gendry’s was the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who thought the first part is cute, here's part 2. Thank you for the comments & kudos!


	3. Lovebirds too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds are finally reunited.
> 
> (Spoilers in the end notes.)

The lovebirds rejoiced in their reunion, loudly and without shame. They disappeared as soon as the ship was moored. The disappearance shocked no one, after such a long time apart and the inhabitants of Storm's End simply smiled to hear the racked they made. Surely babies were to happen soon, maybe as soon as three months.

-//-

During this time, Arya had enjoyed a bath, the first proper one she'd enjoyed since sailing off for the last time for a while at least. She knew she wasn't being kind to Gendry's poor patience but they'd waited this long, sure a few more minutes would not hurt. She was however not surprised at all when she felt herself being moved from the bath where she'd fallen asleep. She cuddled closer to Gendry's strong chest and hearing his chuckle, let sleep claim her, safe and warm and home.

-//-

Gendry was resting after the intense last period. He'd rested before she returned too but the water falling out the sky had put a dampen on his spirits. Water should be down not up - it was for bathing when you wanted but when _it_ wanted, to soak you right through to the bone no less. Still, he was delighted his love had found her way to him. And now that she was beautifying their home, he could finally look forward to some peace and quiet.

-//-

Gendry smiled as he watched Arya starting to wake up. He'd worried when she hadn't come looking for him and worried even more to see her asleep in the bath. But she'd woken enough to cuddle into him and that had been enough for a bit. 

"Well, it seems the whole castle has heard Arya and Gendry's happy reunion," Gendry said then chucked to see Arya's brief, sleepy frown before she started giggling. 

"I knew those names were gonna get me in trouble," Arya said, looking up at Gendry, mischievous and unrepentant.

"And what sort of trouble would that be?" Gendry asked, already rolling to his back and taking Arya with him.

"The best kind, m'lord," Arya said, grinning before sealing it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd parts are the lovebirds, even parts are the human lovebirds.


	4. Home base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gendrys were inseparable. Arya despaired at ever being able to use the feathered Gendry for correspondence. He’d turned into a glorified pet. He’s also put a dampen in her ever being able to sneak up on either of them. 
> 
> They’d spend time in the forge, feathered Gendry delighted with the heat and the company, and they seemed to be chatting. Somehow, her silly bull had managed to get his part of the pair to talk. The words were limited but aye and laughter were clear to understand to anyone.

The Gendrys were inseparable. Arya despaired at ever being able to use the feathered Gendry for correspondence. He’d turned into a glorified pet. He’s also put a dampen in her ever being able to sneak up on either of them. 

They’d spend time in the forge, feathered Gendry delighted with the heat and the company, and they seemed to be chatting. Somehow, her silly bull had managed to get his part of the pair to talk. The words were limited but aye and laughter were clear to understand to anyone. 

As soon as one or either caught sight of her, they’d chorus a M’lady that drove her spare and made them both laugh. How Gendry had gotten his namesake to call her that was not what drove her spare - it was the cackling and preening they both did at her expense that made her laugh too.

-//-

Arya was bored stiff, the chicks couldn’t come soon enough. It didn’t help that her grouchy partner seemed to always be in a good mood. She couldn’t wait to be able to fly again. Besides ones the chicks were ready they could all do surveys of their new territory. For now she’d just have to be patient. She hated being patient.

-//-

Gendry was so very happy he had ended up giving himself a bruise from pinching himself too hard. But Arya was home, had promised to stay and they were going to tour the Stormlands. During the tour Gendry could visit his lands and visit his lords and get her imput about what he could do better.

It also meant that for months it would be mostly him and Arya on the road - they could reforge theor friendship they way that it started during the day. And during the night they will be able to deepen that friendship in a way that still made Gendry’s head spin.

The fact that she’d teased him that she’d write about her adventures in the Stormlands, to record Westeros for her friends in the West made his blush, pleased he’d start with his territory first.


End file.
